These Are Our Ways
by Random Little Duckling
Summary: Lexa is the Alpha of the Grounder Pack. To be responsible for the lives of her people and all the struggles to keep peace between the different Were Clans are more than enough to strain the young Alpha almost to her breaking point. But when a new Pack suddenly invades their territory Lexa finds herself in more trouble than she could have inticipated. T for now. (L.L Raand X-over)
1. The Alpha

**_This is a multichapter omegaverse Clexa fic. A promt on tumblr inspired it. It is planned to have more chapters and to be slow-burn and slow-plot. I hope I will update and get on with this fic on a regular basis but as all of you who already know me from my Brittana fics know, I'm unfortunately a little undisciblined in that aspect :) I hope you all enjoy and comment anyway!_**

Characters not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Alpha**

„I do not believe this a wise move, Alpha. Merdock's pack will never join us, just last year they attacked-"

"I haven't forgotten!" Lexa hissed, continuing to pace back and forth in her office. She hated this place. Even with the floor to ceiling window front and the view over the city and its surrounding suburbs it offered, she despised being so far away from the earth. As all Weres, the Alpha of the Grounder Pack was not fond of the high, modern buildings that many of them were forced to work in following their day-time jobs.

The animals inside them drew strength from the earth but it was so much more than that. Being disconnected from the ground had Lexa's inner wolf pacing restlessly sometimes, growling in her psyche to be freed from this imprisoning room so high up above. Of course, being the Alpha, her control over her wolf was nearly impeccable and much stronger than that of any Omega or even Beta for example, but nevertheless she felt agitated when she was held inside for long periods at a time. Especially if that place was on the twelfth floor.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to imply you had." The quiet apology drew Lexa's focus away from her beast and she stopped her pacing to look around at her primary guard.

Her second in command, Indra, stood by the dark mahogany double doors of her office, her stance, as always, indiscernible of that of a warrior. Only someone as close to her as Lexa would be able to tell just how strained she was to hold back her own wolf as nothing seemed amiss except for a slight sheen of sweat across the tall woman's forehead.

"No, I must apologize, Indra." Lexa inclined her head a fraction as she willed her wolf to rest. "I lost my focus."

Immediately Indra's tension seemed to lessen as her Alpha's restless wolf quieted.

"If I may still offer you my advice." It wasn't a question but Indra waited for the Alpha's nod anyway before continuing.

"I see the gain in trying once more to convince Merdock's opposition inside the Blackpaw Pack to join us in an alliance, but my hopes of your success are slim."

Lexa's eyes glowed dangerously for a second before directing them at Indra's once more. Her second in command's directness wasn't a challenge even though many of their pack had feared Lexa's wolf would see it as such when she had first come to power and had elected Indra as her primary guard and first advisor. The dark woman had always been strong-headed and unapologetic in her demeanor but this was exactly why Lexa deemed her perfect for the position. Yes, as Alpha she could not and would not tolerate any insubordination towards her and her leadership decisions but she did not view Indra's directness as such. She greatly valued their relationship and the strong bond that had formed between them ever since Lexa had come into power as Alpha after her mother had passed.

At first Indra had shared the position as Lexa's second with Anya, who had been by Lexa's side ever since she had been called by Lexa's mother, the previous Alpha of the Grounder Pack, to teach Lexa the ways of the pack when she was only a pup. The hunt, the rules and maybe most importantly the power of the pack psyche connection, the _teina nomon_. All Weres had a mentor to guide them and watch over them on their way to becoming a full member of the pack.

Lexa had only been eight when Anya was appointed her mentor and after initial problems, which Anya and Lexa later would both amicably attribute to the other's attitude, the pair formed a bond stronger and more intricate than Lexa had known possible.

In some ways Indra and Anya were extremely similar. They both were of very high order, their natural rank proving to lie just below Alpha from as early on as childhood, and they both had exceptional strength and sharp minds as well as tongues. Even after Lexa had been called to her natural position of leader of the Grounder Pack Anya had, while respecting and recognizing Lexa as her Alpha, never seized to call the latter out whenever she saw the young girl's mind or will stray from her path.

And while Lexa outwardly had had to reassert her status as Alpha more than once with her longtime confidant, she had always been incredibly grateful to not have lost Anya's friendship and deep-bonded support as their positions to one another inside the pack order had changed.

Indra, who had been Lexa's mother's second before, had known Lexa most of her life as well, and Lexa had not hesitated to appoint her as her second as well when Indra offered her services to her after the Alpha of the Grounder Pack had passed by the hand of a rivaling pack seven years ago.

The war between the Grounder Pack and the Azgeda Pack had raged on for generations before the Alpha in command prior to Lexa's mother had managed to bring peace to the two nations for the first time in over a century. Lexa and her pack still didn't know what had brought the current Alpha of the Azgeda Pack of that time to break their truce and attack their pack but the summer after Lexa's fifteenth year had begun they had attacked and a terrible war had broken out in which many Weres on both sides had been killed.

The Grounder Pack had lost their Alpha that year and Lexa had lost a mother and been chosen to step into her mother's foot and paw prints as leader of their people. Chosen by her natural Alpha instincts that is. It had almost driven the young girl insane to suddenly be burdened with such a heavy cross to bear while she was grieving not only her mother but her lover Costia as well who had also fallen victim to the Azgeda's unexpected wrath.

Had it not been for Anya's and Indra's strong, leading minds and Lexa's trust in her bond with each of them, Lexa would have unleashed all of her untamed, young, immature fury on the whole of the Azgeda Pack and there would have been many more lives lost on both sides.

As it was, however, together with her advisors Indra and Anya she had managed to see beyond her own pain and drive for blood and successfully joined forces with a young Were of the Azgeda Pack who had been leading the opposition to their vicious Alpha Assyra. Together the Grounder Pack and Greyor and his followers had overthrown the leadership of the Azgeda Pack and Assyra had died at Lexa's feet.

Greyor had claimed the position of Alpha almost unchallenged and thus the peace between the two packs had been restored.

While this had been a victory the Grounder Pack's celebrations were overshadowed as they mourned their Alpha and a young Lexa suddenly saw herself in the position of leader of a whole people, responsible for the lives of over two thousand Weres.

Seven years had passed since then and while Lexa still felt the weight of grief on her soul she had risen to the task she had been naturally chosen for with unbreakable fierceness, loyalty and strength of heart and will, keeping the peace her mother had so passionately tried to maintain between the twelve packs of the northern world.

She had been successful as well except for the relentless Merdock and his Blackpaw Pack who did not let up and tried time and time again to wreak havoc and unsettle Lexa's pack so she would be forced to declare war or bow down to him and grant him power over her pack, relinquishing her own status as Alpha. Of course the latter would never happen and Lexa had been doing her best to assure her pack's unity and strength against the repeating attacks by the Blackpaws.

Just last year they had had to defend themselves against a particularly vicious attack and Anya's life had been lost, almost bringing Lexa's resolve to avoid war to its knees. She had once again been blinded by pain but her years in command and the wisdom she had gained since the attack of the Azgeda Pack had let her head rule over her heart and her beast's wrath had been held back with such power that the whole pack had been unsettled for weeks; Fights breaking out between the Weres, some even falling ill, the Alpha's conflicted feelings that called out to the pack in their shared _teina_ too much for the weaker members of the pack whose wolves were almost driven insane by their Alpha's fight with her own.

Nevertheless with Indra by her side she had reigned in her inner beast and made sure the Weres responsible for Anya's death would be hunted down and executed by her best warriors. Those Weres but no one else of the Blackpaw Pack, thus assuring the fragile truce was not broken by her own, playing on Merdock's unwillingness to be the one to start a war he knew he could not win with a Grounder Pack that remained as united and loyal to their Alpha as ever.

Now however, almost a year after the fact, she saw a new attack lying ahead as her scouts told her of a band of seemingly rogue Weres roaming the woods near Polis. Lexa knew that rogues joining together after being banished was not unheard of but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about these Weres that seemed to wander, admittedly not the most direct, but a sure path towards the Grounder encampment in the Forest just outside of Polis. Her wolf agreed with her assessment and both had heightened their senses to highest alertness upon receiving these news.

That had been three days ago and despite her best efforts to keep her inner wolf sharp but calm Lexa started noticing the effects her heightened vigilance were having on her pack, especially those closest to her.

"Maybe you are right." Lexa sighed, resuming her pacing only for a few steps before turning to the window front. Her hands tightly pressed across her chest she watched the sun glow a bright red as it set behind the mountain range in the distance and felt her wolf shudder, yearning to run free in the wild.

"But Kellan seems to steer away from Merdock and if I just found the right moment-"

"Kellan is not Greyon." Indra interrupted before adding "Alpha.", declining her head in respect.

Lexa did not see the gesture however, eyes still trained on the view over the city, and only hummed in response, once again lost in thoughts of how to avoid another attack and finally regain peace. She felt her muscles ache, a tiredness that had nothing to do with lack of sleep, creeping through her body and mind as another seemingly impossible task towered over her.

A minute passed before Indra spoke up again. "Maybe it is time for you to let your wolf hunt, Lexa." Came the quiet suggestion. Not many were granted the privilege to call the Alpha by her given name and even though Lexa did not mind Indra adressing her by it, the loyal Beta only did so on very rare occasions.

Lexa drew in a deep breath and then slowly nodded twice.

She turned around then, feeling the material of her blouse and suit trousers lie more and more uncomfortable and restraining against her skin as her wolf awakened once more at the prospect to run; to hunt. They both needed to feel the earth underneath their paws and to smell the forest. Their home.

"Will you run with me?"

The question was unnecessary and Indra inclined her head once more. "Of course. Alpha."


	2. New Beginnings

So here it is, Chapter 2. Thank you all so much for your comments, favs and follows! I hope you'll enjoy this as well. I know this is quite slow to develop, but I kind of want to take my time explaining the circumstances and the world these characters live in (especially for all of you who haven't read the LL Raand books). If you guys have any questions, thoughts or ideas don't hesitate to comment or hit me up on tumblr :)

Characters not (all) mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 – New Beginnings

„Alpha!"

Lexa turned her head and stopped in the middle of the long hallway leading to the infirmary. "Lincoln." She greeted the strongly built Were as he made his way towards her. When he had caught up to her she turned the rest of her body to face him. "Is there a problem?"

She had sent Lincoln and Gustus out hunting with a few of the younger Weres as she sometimes did so they would look after them, teach them the rules of the hunt and show them the borders of their land so they wouldn't accidentally cross them. Although grown Weres could never under normal circumstances pass into foreign territory by accident the younger Weres' instincts were not yet fully developed and most were too easily distracted by their surroundings to notice the subtle changes in smell that told of the borders from one pack land to the other. Lincoln, although usually found helping Nyko in the infirmary, was also a great asset when it came to jobs involving the young ones as they looked up and sometimes even idolized the knowledgeable, gentle Were.

She had not expected the party back until shortly before sun rise however and it had only just turned midnight.

"We spotted the rogues again, Alpha." Lincoln reported, making brief eye contact with Lexa before averting his gaze to shoulder level once more as it befitted anyone other than another Alpha.

A light rumbling in Lexa's chest made Lincoln's jaw tighten and the two Weres that were guarding the infirmary at all times at the end of the hall both let out quiet whines before recomposing themselves.

Lexa took in a deep breath and lifted her chin. She really needed to control her wolf better. "Wait for me in the War room." She ordered shortly.

Of course most Weres in the compound knew of the uncommon rogues wandering the forest by now, but she had been very careful not to allow a panic to stir and rise within her pack. After all, they didn't know who those Weres were and what they were doing so close to their borders and while it was Lexa's duty to find out, it wasn't for her people to worry about.

"Yes, Alpha." Lincoln gave a quick nod with his head and then left in the direction he had just come from.

Lexa took another second to make sure she had a grip on her wolf and her worries and then set off towards the infirmary again. Gustus and Ephram had brought in two new Weres three nights before. They had obviously been bitten by either a rabid or a young Were as Lexa and Nyko had immediately been able to tell from the uncontrolled and unclean edges of the bite wounds. The wolf that had done it must have been shaking violently and only rabid wolves or young wolves would find themselves in such a state of utter loss of control.

As was their way, Lexa and her pack had taken the turning teens in after they had been found near a park just at the edge of the forest and the Alpha herself took it upon her to check on their status every day until she could be sure that they were neither a threat to the pack nor to themselves. Or take them out if she had to.

Fortunately, however, after initial uncertainty if they would come out of the fever state that usually passed quicker during turning or ended in either death or raving madness, both young ones had seemingly overcome it and since yesterday morning were resting quietly in the infirmary under Nyko's and Ahani's careful watch.

Lexa was sure she would have heard let alone felt it if anything was amiss but she wanted a chance to talk to and assess the newlings rather sooner than later as was necessary. It was highly unlikely, yes almost impossible, for a turned Were to seriously challenge an Alpha but nevertheless Lexa had to make sure the newest members of her pack would recognize her as their Alpha and fall in place in the pack order.

As she passed the two guards at the entrance they both nodded without looking at her when she greeted each of them by name. As Alpha she knew every single Were in her pack by name and had a psychic connection with all of them which she could use at will to communicate with them telepathically even across great distances if needed. Most of the time she refrained from doing so however, especially with the Weres that weren't part of her personal guard, the War Council or her Warriors. She felt it would most likely only destroy trust in her leadership if she communicated so secretively with too many people. She didn't want anything to jeopardize her pack's trust in her and their sense of security, particularly in these hard times where outside threats were seemingly increasing. She needed her people to stand loyal and unwavering behind her, not to question her motives and feel unease in her presence.

Every Were had a Psychic Connection like that and even the lower ranking pack members had the ability to communicate telepathically with those closest to them. Only the Alpha, however, had that ability with every single Were under her protection and across distances far greater than any other. Almost nothing could break that bond. Only if a Were was lost to raving madness or willingly passed into another pack was the Teina Nomon broken.

When Lexa's mother had been killed and the natural order had been restored with her at the top of the pack it had taken Lexa days to come to terms with the changes her body and mind had been put through. She had been shaken both mentally and physically from the incomprehensible magnitude of lives now tethered to her spirit and psyche. She had felt everything too much for too many days before she had been able to gather her pack inside herself and let them fill her up and give her strength instead of just being drowned in their needs and fears and confusion, which had all been too loud, magnified by her own young grief.

But despite everything she had come out stronger, wiser and determined to do everything in her power to lead her people as they deserved. To offer them a life full of unity, comfort and peace. To offer them a home. And that determination had shown so clearly in her words and actions that she had been accepted by her pack not only without challenge but with relief. They hadn't hesitated to put their trust and their lives in her hands and Lexa had, for the first time, felt what it meant to be chosen for something bigger than herself.

Now, seven years later, she still ruled with passion and fierceness and over the years her love for her pack had only grown. She had taken them all in, let them all rest inside of her, had been their safe harbor in a world that had started to change around them more and more with rapid and dangerous speed. Because not a year after her mother's death had the first Were been exposed. And then all of them, and then the Vampires and the Fae and many other smaller communities of supernatural beings. They had been put in the spotlight, arrested, ridiculed, called monsters and killers and some had even been murdered by people too afraid to ask questions first. Many Weres of her own and other packs, her mother amongst them, had predicted an outing to come upon them sooner than they thought, but none had expected it to happen that soon.

Chaos, fear and panic had reigned equally amongst humans and others for two years full of uncertainty, political congress wars and civilian self-righteousness. War had been only a blink away when Lexa – appointed leader and spokesperson for all the Were packs of the northern world - and the other chosen leaders of the various species, including the leaders of the human world, had finally managed to control their respective people and signed a treaty that slowly developed into a variety of new anti-discrimination laws and adjustments of other already existing ones.

Although the worst outcries and protests calling for the eradication of the entire supernatural population had been forcefully quieted in the following years, no one fooled themselves into thinking there was nothing left but acceptance and peace. Here and there attacks- hate crimes - still happened, tragically claiming victims on both sides. Because not only some humans thought their species had the primary right to live on this earth. In every Vampire or Fae clan and in every Were pack were always some found who believed that the earth had been meant to be theirs to inherit in the end. And in every crime committed, Lexa saw the danger of their fragile interspecies peace breaking into a million deadly sharp pieces that would tear them all apart.

With all of that on her plate, Lexa felt herself strained almost to the breaking point already, but she still had a duty to her people and unfortunately vicious inner species attacks and conspiracies to worry about. Day and night she planned, strategized, thought and re-thought her next steps concerning her people and the larger political dilemmas alike. Because whether she looked at the comparably small scale of her own pack or the bigger picture of the whole world piece, in the end it felt like it came down to every tiny decision she made. Every word spoken in congress, every word spoken in her Were council meetings, they were what could tip the scale from war to peace in a matter of seconds.

She needed a break. Desperately.

The run with Indra the previous night had helped a great deal but it wasn't even thirty hours later and she was already fighting the pounding in her head again.

Just these two things more and then she'd get some rest.

Lexa closed her eyes for a second, her hand resting on the door handle, and took another deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the warm entry chamber that made up the front part of the infirmary.

The bright fluorescent ceiling lights made Lexa squint her eyes for a second as she closed the door behind her back.

"There you are. I thought you were going to fall asleep out there in front of that door."

Lexa heard the smile in the woman's voice before she had even turned around from where she was standing with her back to her on the opposite side of the room. She was calmly fiddling with some IV bags on a silver tray that was pushed against the crème colored wall.

"I barely paused." Lexa retorted quietly, taking a few slow steps toward the older Were, relishing in the familiar scent and the warmth of the infirmary entrance hall.

"Mh, but I could practically feel your brain boiling from all that over-thinking you were doing." Finally the woman turned around. A kind, knowing smile played on the thin lips and the moss green eyes sparkled with teasing joy. She regarded Lexa, now standing under one of the lamps in the middle of the small room, for a moment longer and then tilted her head with a sigh. "You need rest, Alpha."

"I need to speak to them, Ahani." Lexa countered.

"It can wait."

"No it can't."

Another sigh, then Ahani lifted her hands in defeat. "Fine. But you'll have to wait for me to finish changing their IVs. I will not let you distress them when they're already running low." She pointed a stern finger at Lexa and turned back around to gather the bags in her small hands.

Lexa merely grumbled but after a second stepped towards the right side of the room and with a quiet huff sank into one of the three chairs that were placed there, while Ahani left the room. They were beautiful masterpieces of furniture; gold-painted wooden frames, intricately patterned in a baroque style, enclosing the soft, dark green velvet cushions of the seat and the back. And they seemed terribly out of place with the fluorescent lights and sterile trays standing around the otherwise almost empty room. Only the dark wooden bookshelf on the opposing wall fit with them which all in all didn't mean the room's interior design seemed any less confusingly random to Lexa. To top it off, Nyko and Ahani had for some reason decided to paint the ceiling wall a very interesting shade of light lilac that clashed especially forcefully with the red smoke alarm in the far left corner.

Lexa breathed a soundless laugh as she let her eyes wander over the peculiar entrance area once more. They were just aimlessly passing over the ceiling to floor drapes that had been pulled in front of the window panels making up the entire wall of the entrance, when Lexa heard Ahani return from the patient rooms.

"You can go in now." Ahani said as Lexa pushed herself upright and out of the chair, her long robe fluttering lightly behind her. "But-"

Lexa stopped in front of Ahani who was still standing blocking the doorway to the corridor leading to the patient rooms. The Alpha raised an eyebrow at the woman's hand hovering over her chest.

"then you should really get some rest."

The green eyes pierced her for a second before Ahani lowered them to shoulder level and smiled, "Alpha."

It was a warm smile. One that had been directed at Lexa almost all her life and for a second she felt so very exhausted.

"I will." Was all she said before she stepped around the smaller woman and made her way down the dark corridor, her steps echoing loudly in the otherwise silent hallway.

When she entered the room it smelled of fear and aggression. Lexa's ears prickled as she listened to the two heart beats sky rocket upon her arrival. She pushed the door closed behind her back but remained standing against it as she took in the room.

There were only the two beds in the small accommodations, their heads standing about three feet apart against the right hand side wall from the door. Past them was a closed window, the heavy, crème-colored curtains covering only half so that the patients could see outside from their places on their beds. The left wall was bare except for a large oil painting showing a field of sunflowers in front of an old farm house.

A quiet, high pitched whine came from the bed farthest from Lexa and her eyes flew to the occupant before his next fluttering heartbeat.

The boy was about fifteen Lexa estimated and he had a sickly pale complexion. His eyes were big, light brown and shifty and halfway hidden by a shock of dirty, dark brown hair.

He was definitely the one the waft of fear had come from Lexa decided as she lowered her head a little, intensifying her stare, and his whole body began to tremble. He wouldn't cause her any problems.

A quiet growl drew her attention to the other newling in the room and after another beat she let her eyes fix on the occupant of the bed closer to her.

This one almost surprised her. It was a girl about the same age as the boy, maybe a year older, and her whole body language screamed fight. She was sitting with her fingers pressed behind her against the lightly elevated head portion of her mattress, ready to push herself off the bed. The thin sheet had pooled around her waist and her legs were drawn up in a forty-five degree angle, also in stance to spring and attack any second. Lexa focused on her eyes and only caught a glimpse of defying bright green before she was on her in a second.

A fierce growl reverberated up Lexa's throat and crawled out between her fletched teeth as she pounced with one powerful leap onto the bed, trapping the surprised girl underneath her.

Lexa could feel the girl's heart pounding inside her chest and felt her entire body shake against her own as she pressed down, her left hand next to the girls head, the right enclosing her throat.

Another whine and a shuffling noise told her the boy had hectically pulled back and was now pushing his back into the corner his bed stood against. She didn't glance in his direction.

"Are you challenging your Alpha?" she growled lowly, quietly, deadly.

Her face was not an inch from the girl's and she could feel every tiny tremor, every drop of sweat running down the teen's forehead, every gush of IV fluid mingling with the girl's blood and racing through her veins, as if it were an earthquake, a flood raging against her own body and at the same time as if they were nothing at all. She was aware of the labored breathing, the fingernails pushing desperately against first her exposed lower arm then her shoulder and she could smell her own blood when the girl broke the skin of her collarbone in her fight to be free.

"Are you?" she repeated a little louder, pushing harder against the smaller Were's bobbing throat to emphasize her words.

The girl struggled harder, eyes huge and frightened and upper lip curled up over her teeth, and Lexa remained glaring into those green eyes, feeling her own heart pound her blood until it raged with her wolf. She would make her submit, she would make her cower. She would not be challenged.

A roar ripped through the room and shook Lexa's entire body and finally the eyes were averted and the girl turned her head away, showing Lexa as much of her neck as she could while still held in her Alpha's iron grip. She was finally submitting to Lexa. When the latter lessened her choke hold, the girl pushed her cheek even further into the mattress and pressed her eyes closed tightly as a submissive whimper slipped through her lips.

Lowly rumbling, Lexa stared at her for another moment before leaning forward and sinking her teeth into the girl's neck.

She heard another high-pitched whine and then the shaking girl shuddered. After another moment the girl's heart calmed down and Lexa slowly lifted her teeth from the nape of her neck. The young Were remained perfectly still until Lexa stopped growling and then timidly lifted her head. Carefully avoiding eye contact now, she slowly edged closer to Lexa, who had come up to kneel on top of her, body upright, and when the Alpha didn't stop her, licked up Lexa's neck in a show of subordination.

Lexa granted her the action in a way to show her she was now accepted as part of the pack. The girl had – most likely unknowingly – challenged and then been defeated by her Alpha and had subsequently fallen into her place in the pack order as a Beta Were as it should be.

Another small whine, this time more needy than submissive, sounded against Lexa's neck and she pulled back, holding the girl in place by her shoulder before lightly directing her to sink back against her pillow. The girl was now trembling and panting lightly and Lexa slipped off the bed and the stepped closer again.

She gently cupped the girl's hot cheek in her right hand. "You are mine now." She whispered almost inaudibly. To human ears anyway, but she knew that both teens were Were enough to hear her perfectly. "Both of you." She added, and with a glance and a nod of her head the boy, who was still pressed against the wall, crawled over his mattress and crossed the small distance until he was kneeling on the girl's bed as well, pressing his cheek into Lexa's other palm.

She stood there another few minutes, welcoming her Weres home and giving them strength and peace with her touch and presence, before she told them to settle back in and then quietly exited the room.

* * *

Anybody got any ideas who Ahani could be? 

Can't wait to read your comments! ;)


End file.
